


Prompt: "Come home with me.”

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Epikegster, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haus party, Keg Party, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what happens is inevitable.</p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/">OMG! Check Please</a> belongs to <a href="http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/">Ngozi</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "Come home with me.”

“Come home with me.”

Holster stops. “What?”

“I said, come home with me.” Ransom shifts on his feet, one large palm tucked behind the back of his neck. He looks.. almost fragile, unsure, like he never does. The kegster rages around them, and Holster can see everyone dancing and drinking and having a good time, but in the circle of their orbit he can only hear Ransom’s quick breaths, the sound of his voice, the uncertain rasp of his words at the end of the sentence.

He ducks his head closer, half-convinced he’d misheard but Ransom had said it twice - twice! Come home with him? They both lived in the Haus, but… “Come home with you?”

Ransom’s hand drops to Holster’s elbow, thumb pressing so softly into the soft skin at the crook, and they can feel their heartbeats there, each wild at its own pace. “Yeah. To my room. Our room. Spend the night with me, I want you to.” He shrugs and drops his eyes. “I dunno, bro, I just.. I want you to.”

Holster nudges his nose forward, until they’re so close they’re breathing together, so close he can feel the brush of air exhaled on his cheeks, so close he can see the reflection of the Haus lights in Ransom’s wide-open eyes. “OK, bro,” he says quietly. “No place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/123154025087/ransom-and-holster-4-d) if you'd like to reblog. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
